Revelation
by RockabillyBelle
Summary: Nanami is back at the hut she saw Tomoe and Yukiji in on her first time travel trip...only this time she's the sick maiden! Her revelation leads her to make a bold decision that will affect her future with Tomoe forever.


Nanami opened her eyes blearily to soft morning light pouring in from the windows. Fat, soft snowflakes had begun to fall. It had been almost a week since Tomoe had rescued her from the bandits, and she knew she had only a little time left before she had to return to the future. She had to think of something to save Tomoe in the future, fast. But her head hurt so much, and her body wasn't responding to anything she tried to tell it.

"Ugh…" she moaned to herself.

"Yukiji," Tomoe was at her side in an instant. "Yukiji, are you alright? What's wrong?" The absolute compassion held in his face warmed her, but the knowledge that he still believed her to be Yukiji cut like a knife. She gave him a weak smile and sat up unsteadily.

"I'm fine, Tomoe," she reassured him. He might have believed it if she hadn't swooned right after the words left her lips. Tomoe hurriedly laid her back down on her cot next to the fire pit and brought a cup of water to her lips.

"Drink this, slowly," he said. He gently cradled her head in his arm, making sure not a drop of water was spilled. Once it was finished, he grabbed some of the extra blankets and clothes he had brought her and piled them tightly around her. "Yukiji, I'm going to get you some medicine today. There's a little of the food left and more water next to you if you need it. I should be back no later than nightfall, so just sit tight until then." He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead and lit a small fire before disappearing through the door.

'Even if he does think I'm Yukiji, the way he treats me is so gentle,' she thought to herself. 'I can see the fox he will become in five-hundred years under the tough youkai exterior he wears. He must love her so much.' A small sigh escaped her lips and she turned to grab a drink of water before any tears could start flowing. Even if he never loved her like he seemed to love Yukiji, she wanted to make sure Tomoe would be there when she returned to the future. She had to think of something…

Nanami woke to the sound of the door opening and immediately tried to hide herself in the covers. If more bandits came she would be helpless to stop them from doing whatever they wanted to her.

"Yukiji?" Tomoe whispered softly. Nanami poked her head out to see him settle down next to her. He had a small orb in his hand, and he looked hopeful. And salty.

Nanami sniffed the air, enjoying the briny scent of the ocean. "You smell like the sea. Did you go all the way to the sea to buy medicine?"

"Yes." He pulled her up and into his lap, gently running his hands over her hair. "Thanks to that I found a great medicine. If you drink this I'm sure you'll get better soon, Yukiji." He gently pressed the orb into her hand and picked up a lock of her dark hair. Bringing it to his lips he kissed it and said softly, "Live with me, forever." Nanami's heart swelled at his words. She smiled to herself, enjoying the image of staying with Tomoe forever. Suddenly he shifted her back to the ground and stood up. "I have something to do. I'll come back again later. Make sure you drink that medicine." The words sent a flare of warning into Nanami's brain. Before she knew what she was doing she lifted herself up and ran to Tomoe.

'This is it, isn't it?' The thought sent fear and adrenaline coursing through her body. 'This is when he makes the deal to become human.' "Tomoe, wait!" He turned around, startled by the fact that she was walking. She grabbed onto the edge of his kimono and looked him straight in the eye. "Please, I'm scared by myself. Don't leave me tonight." She saw his resolve to leave break instantly and knew he would not leave her.

"Okay, but let me get some food for you. I'll be right back." This she could deal with. Nanami nodded and moved back to her cot while Tomoe began to prepare food in the next room. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the orb in her hand.

"…kiji! Yukiji! Yukiji can you hear me?" Tomoe's frightened face swam into Nanami's vision. She smiled at him, and the next thing she knew she was being crushed against his warm chest. "Yukiji you scared me! Are you alright?" Nanami quickly took stock of herself and…she _was_ alright. Actually, she felt better than ever. It was as if the time travel sickness had completely left her body, along with any other ailments she had ever had.

"Tomoe, I feel fantastic. What was that medicine you gave me?"

He hesitated slightly before answering. "It was the right eye of the dragon king. It's supposed to be a wellspring of immortality, and I was getting scared that you were going to…leave me." Suddenly Nanami was hit with the memory of the time she and Mizuki traveled to the past to retrieve the dragon king's eye. She went to the past in order to save Tomoe, but had ended up feeding the eye to Yukiji to save her life. But the youkai Isohime told Nanami the dragon king's eye was in her body. She even pulled it out, but it was all used up…

'Holy crap, it was never Yukiji! That's why she didn't save Tomoe from the river, and why she didn't seem to care any more for Tomoe than for any other orphan she might have saved. It was me all along, wasn't it? And if that's the case, it means his deal with the demon failed because he wanted me, not Yukiji!' Her train of thought began to run at light speed and she was filled with such a sense of accomplishment she laughed out loud. Nanami grabbed Tomoe's face and kissed him on the cheek, reveling in the realization she had made.

Tomoe was pleasantly surprised and delighted to finally be touched by this woman. Ever since he had brought her to this bandit's hideout she had shied away from anything more than casual contact. For a while he was afraid she did not want to kiss him because he was youkai. The knowledge that he didn't disgust her made his heart soar, and he clutched her even closer to his body. Nanami untangled herself from Tomoe and looked him in the eye with a small smile on her face. As the gaze lingered she grew more sober, carefully studying his face.

"Tomoe, how badly do you want to be with me?"

He seemed surprised by her question, but his answer was precise and strong. "Ever since I met you, I have forgotten what made my life worthwhile before you came into it. Yukiji, I—"

"Stop, Tomoe. First, you need to know my name isn't actually Yukiji. It's Nanami. Nanami Momozono. I am a living god from Mikage shrine, five hundred years in your future." She stopped for a moment to gauge his reaction. She probably only had once shot to get this right and she needed to proceed cautiously. Or at least slowly.

Tomoe searched Nanami's face for a moment. What she was saying sounded ludicrous, but he could find no trace of a lie on her face or in her voice. In fact, the more he looked at her, the more he could tell there was indeed something special about her. "Nanami…" The name felt good on his lips—better than 'Yukiji'. He brought a hand up to brush away her bangs and saw for the first time that there was indeed a glowing god mark sitting on her forehead. "You're from my future?"

She nodded, holding her breath in anticipation of what he would do next. 'Oh please, let him believe me.'

"So why are you here now?" For some reason he couldn't help but believe this woman. What was it about her? Why did she seem like such a necessary part of his life?

Nanami breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank goodness he believed in me.' "Tomoe, I'm here to save your life. In the time I know you, you're…" the words caught in her throat as tears threatened to overwhelm her.

Tomoe didn't need to hear any more. The heartbroken look on Nanami's face told him more than enough. "Why did you have to come all the way back here?"

Nanami took a deep breath and told Tomoe all about the pact he made with Kuromaro and how Mikage suppressed the curse for over five hundred years in exchange for Tomoe's service as his familiar.

"So why does it affect me after all that time?"

"Uh, well it's, um, because you, er…" she took a deep breath. "You fell in love, Tomoe. With me." Before the words had completely left her mouth she felt Tomoe's lips on hers. 'Oh no! Now he'll become my familiar!' She pulled away from the kiss and quickly scanned his face for signs of outrage or discontent at being trapped in a contract. "Tomoe, are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Nanami. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you kissed me, and that seals the familiar contract. Let's test it out—walk to the other end of the room." Tomoe stayed exactly where he was, a small smirk playing across his lips.

"Well Nanami, it appears the contract wasn't sealed after all."

"I have no idea how this is working, but I'm so happy. Oh Tomoe I've waited so long for this!" She pulled his face to hers once more and kissed him deeply and passionately.

Tomoe's hand snaked around her waist and lifter her up, repositioning Nanami so she was straddling him. He kissed her again, entering her mouth with his tongue. Never before had he wanted—needed to explore a woman so badly. He had to know everything about her, inside and out. Soon he began to kiss his way down her neck, intent on tasting every inch of her soft skin.

Nanami gasped in response when she felt Tomoe's lips on her neck. 'Now he'll be safe,' she thought. "Wait, Tomoe stop!" She needed to tell him how to find her in five hundred years before the fire in her belly burned all her coherent thoughts away. "Tomoe, if you want to see me again in the future you have to listen to me now." Tomoe immediately turned all of his attention to Nanami. With his ears pricked forward he held her at a distance that made it comfortable to look each other in the eye while maintaining as much contact as physically possible. Satisfied that she had his full attention, Nanami began to lay out her plan. "In order to maintain as much of the future I come from as possible, you have to stick to as much of what happened as you can. _Don't_ seek out Kuromaro, just head to the shrine at Mikage Mountain as soon as you are able. I won't be around for another five hundred years or so, so I think it best if you still ask Mikage to lock your memories of me away until you truly fall in love with me again. It'll make the time pass a little easier. In the meantime serve him well and learn what he has to teach you." Nanami spoke in a commanding voice, even though she had no true godly power over Tomoe at the moment. He couldn't help but admire the way she took charge. Perhaps humans weren't quite as fragile as he had originally thought.

"Nanami, what if I don't do exactly as you say?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of not having his memories of Nanami for even a minute, let alone five hundred years. If there was a way to keep them he wanted to know.

Nanami pulled a lock of his silken silver hair between her fingers and answered soberly. "Then we may never see each other again." Her answer resonated deep inside Tomoe, sending a chill along his spine.

"Fine then, I will do as you say. I shall leave for Mikage Mountain tomorrow, traveling as swiftly as possible to the land god. I will offer him my strength, ask him to set my memories of you aside, and serve while I patiently wait to see you again, beautiful Nanami. But I ask one final thing of you."

"Anything," she breathed. Her Tomoe was going to be okay. He was going to be better than okay. "Tomoe I will do anything for you right now."

"Lay with me. Give yourself to me tonight as a sign of our promise to meet again in the future."

"Okay." She didn't even have to think about it. This was something she had desired for such a long time. This might also be the only time she would ever have this experience.

Tomoe slid his hand down Nanami's back to cup her butt and pull her into him again. Carefully, he tilted her chin up and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He didn't want to break this beautiful, fragile creature sitting in his lap. Nanami kissed him back, gently at first, then with increased vigor. Her fingers snaked their way into his long hair, tangling and knotting with excitement. She pushed herself even further onto him, pressing her tongue against his lips. Delighted at her forwardness Tomoe eagerly opened his mouth. She was clumsy in her exploration but he guided her through it until he couldn't take anymore. "Mmm, Nanami," he growled. He began kissing his way down the soft skin along her neck, flicking his tongue in and out. Gods, she tasted so good! He nibbled his way down to her collarbone, then pulled her kimono open and dipped his head down to kiss her soft breasts.

Nanami gasped in surprise as she felt Tomoe's warm lips on her chest. Her core began to weep in anticipation and she slowly started grinding her hips against his. Suddenly Nanami was on her back with Tomoe on top of her. Something hard pressed against her stomach as he ripped the kimono from her body. She threw her head back and let out a soft moan, which only seemed to encourage him to go farther. Tomoe's hands were all over her, cupping her breasts then running down her stomach to her hips and her butt.

Tomoe had lost all control. The feeling of Nanami's hips moving against his own woke up an animalistic hunger within him, and he had to have her now! But he had to do this right as well. Tomoe took one soft breast into his mouth and began to flick his tongue across her nipple. He moved a hand to her other breast and was rewarded with more moans from Nanami. Her back arched and he looked up to see her throw her head back, eyes closed with pleasure. Gently he rolled her nipples with his tongue and fingers, pulling on them slightly to see how she reacted. Apparently she really liked this. Her tongue glided across her bottom lip, pulling it in between her teeth as if to stifle more moans. Tomoe laughed to himself as he moved down her body, kissing every spare inch of skin he could. At her hips he planted soft kisses right above her most sensitive area before gently opening her legs. Taking a moment to look at the whole of the woman before him he was stricken with the image of her. He knew that no matter what, this memory would stay in his dreams forever.

"Nanami, you're beautiful," he breathed. She sat up to look at him, pure joy written all over her face. "You're the most exquisite thing I've ever seen, Nanami. It's almost unfair that I had to go this long without you." Tomoe planted a swift kiss on Nanami's lips and said, "Let me make you feel as beautiful as I see you. Let me take you to a place you've never been before." He moved back down to her core and gently kissed her, putting all of his passion and love into it.

Nanami was shocked at what Tomoe was doing. He was actually kissing her down there! And he seemed to like it too. She definitely liked it—the way he would kiss her deeply, then add long, soft strokes of his tongue. The sensation was incredible. More moans bubbled from her lips, growing louder with each new kiss and stroke of Tomoe's tongue. She seemed to be a gauge for him because he became more forceful with his passion, hooking his arms around Nanami's thighs and pulling her even closer to his face. Suddenly she felt a spark of electricity zip from the top of her center all throughout her body and was forced to lie back down from the intensity of the pleasure. Not knowing what else to do with herself, Nanami moved her hands to the top of Tomoe's head. She felt one soft ear, then the other and began rubbing them in time with his ever-deeper, more passionate strokes and kisses. Out of nowhere two of Tomoe's fingers found their way inside her while his thumb rolled across her clit. Tomoe's free hand wrapped around her back and brought her into a sitting position as he brought his lips to hers. He kissed her roughly and moved his tongue in her mouth in time with his fingers inside of her. Nanami was overwhelmed with pleasure and cried out Tomoe's name, nearly screaming as her first orgasm hit her like a truck. When the waves of pleasure had finally stopped Nanami found she was entirely wrapped around Tomoe. Her arms were locked around him tight and long scratch marks covered his back. His hand was still nestled between her legs too. She noticed a bulge fighting to get free of his kimono and wondered what his manhood looked like up close.

'Shit.' Nanami had orgasmed so hard her walls were clamped down on his fingers. He couldn't move them out of her. "Nanami," Tomoe panted. She turned a drunken stare at him, and smiled in a mischievous way. His already rock-hard cock twitched, but he focused on his words. "Nanami you need to relax. Just take a few deep breaths okay?" She nodded and began to breathe deeply and soon Tomoe's hand was free of her. Not a moment later he ripped his own kimono off and had Nanami on her back once again. "Nanami this time it's the real thing. Are you ready?" She laced her fingers around the back of his neck and nodded nervously. "It's going to be okay. It'll hurt for a little bit at first, but then the pleasure you just felt will come back." That seemed to make her even more willing to let him in, and Tomoe took the opportunity. He positioned his cock at Nanami's entrance and was almost burned with the heat radiating from her core. Gently he eased in, little by little until he felt resistance. "Nanami, I love you," he said as he thrust into her, breaking her maiden barrier. He stayed still for a moment before pulling out. When only the tip was left inside her he eased his way back in, gently pistoning inside of Nanami's perfect body. His strokes gradually increased in speed and vigor, taking cues from Nanami's reactions to his length inside of her. After a while he felt her hips begin to move with his, falling into a rhythm that only increased their pleasure. Tomoe could feel Nanami's walls tighten on him again, but this time he was ready for it. He increased his speed, slamming into Nanami's body at an impossible pace, bringing her over the edge again.

"Oh, Tomoe don't stop!" she cried out. Nanami knew that this was a sensation she would never get enough of and Tomoe was the only one who could help her experience it. Her fingers wound around and around in his hair, becoming tangled in it. She pulled him down to her and kissed him until the movement made it impossible. Still he went faster, harder, and she was thrown over the cliff of ecstasy once again. She moaned louder than ever and still he didn't stop. His body was like a locomotive out of control, pumping into her at lightning speed. One, two, three more orgasms barreled through her body before she felt Tomoe's release inside of her. With a final stroke, Tomoe collapsed on top of Nanami, luxuriating in the feel of her body for just a moment more.

Tomoe rolled over and pulled Nanami close to him. Both of their bodies were drenched in sweat and he knew the cold would get to her soon, so he draped his kimono over her as well and held her tight in his arms. The both laid there panting for a few moments, lost in beautiful afterglow.

"Tomoe, is it always like that?" Nanami asked timidly. She was excited to meet Tomoe in the future if this was going to be a permanent part of life.

"Actually, no. That was the best I've ever had. _You_ are the best thing I've ever had, Nanami." He leaned down to kiss her and was happily met by her soft lips. "How do you feel, though? That was pretty rough for your first time."

Nanami quickly took stock of her body, feeling it for what seemed like the first time. Nothing had actually changed, but she felt different now. "I feel…new, actually. And a little sore between my legs." Tomoe laughed at her statement and wrapped himself around her, kissing her again and again. As Nanami's hands moved to Tomoe's back she was startled to find it wet with blood. "Tomoe, turn around quick!" Oh goodness, what had she done? Tomoe obediently rolled over to show Nanami his back. "Oh, Tomoe I'm so sorry." His back was covered in long scratches from her fingernails. There wasn't an area she hadn't managed to mark up.

"Sorry? Are you serious?" He rolled over to scoop Nanami up again. "Nanami, my love these are scratches I will wear proudly. It will serve as a reminder of your passion for me. No other man in the world has these scratches, Nanami. They are now very precious to me." Tomoe pressed his lips against Nanami in another deep kiss and nuzzled into her neck. "Now you're a part of me, Nanami." He fell asleep with her wrapped in his arms.

When Tomoe awoke he was alone with his kimono wrapped in his arms. At first he began to panic, fearing Nanami had gotten hurt, until he saw the small white charm stuck onto his robe. 'Safe Travels', huh? His heart swelled with the knowledge that Nanami had left him her own protection before she was brought back to the future. With no more reason to stay in the house Tomoe quickly gathered up his things and headed for Mikage Mountain. The journey seemed shorter than it should have been, and Tomoe chalked that up to Nanami's charm. When he arrived at the shrine he told the god Mikage that he had been sent through a vision. After a few minutes of talking the god agreed to accept Tomoe as his familiar and lock away the memories of Nanami until she returned to Tomoe's life.

Nanami felt a warm hand on her cheek as she was brought out of her sleep. "Mmm, Tomoe," she mumbled.

"Yes, Nanami," came the reply.

Nanami's eyes snapped open. Had she messed up? Was she still in the past? Oh, dear, what if she had just ruined everything?! All of those thoughts were cut off by a pair of familiar lips pressing against hers. But the Tomoe in front of her had short hair and didn't wear a sword. And he had brought her a tray of food. In her bedroom. In the shrine. Dear gods she had done it, hadn't she?

"You saved me, Nanami. You saved my life, and you came back to me just like you promised. I owe you more than you can imagine." Tomoe's words against her lips made Nanami's head spin. Instead of trying to think at the moment, she kissed him back with as much force as she could muster. He returned her passion fervently, as if trying to make up for the centuries they were apart. Ignoring the food, Nanami pulled Tomoe down to the futon with her then quickly rolled on top of him.

'This time, I want to try taking control,' she thought to herself. The image of Tomoe's body underneath her sent her head spinning back to the previous night. A micro-orgasm zipped through her body, moistening her and giving her encouragement for what she was about to do. Slowly Nanami leaned over Tomoe and kissed his lips. She was met with a fiery passion barely contained within Tomoe's body. 'Oh, right, it's been five-hundred years for him.' Gleefully she decided to use that to her advantage, and she pulled away from the kiss. She moved on to his neck before he could pull her lips back to his and tried the same technique he had used on her, kissing and licking and nibbling her way to his chest. It seemed to work. Beneath her body Nanami felt something hard begin to poke at her. She playfully skipped over to his nipple and began circling it with her tongue. Nanami felt Tomoe's claws dig into her hips as she moved to the other one. She needed to make sure every part of his body got the equal amount of attention it deserved and she was thrilled to see that she had this much power over Tomoe. Slowly she made her way down his abs, kissing each defined muscle as she went. She gradually loosened his kimono as she made her way to his cock. She knew she was teasing both him and herself with the anticipation of finally getting there and she knew it was all worth it. Her panties were soaked with her juices and she could feel him throbbing excitedly underneath her. When she finally exposed his rock hard erection she was a little taken aback. It was even bigger than last time and it laid hot and heavy against his stomach. 'I guess five-hundred years really builds up,' she mused. "Tomoe, before we get started I want to do something else for you."

"Nanami, what more could you do for me than you are about to?" he asked. Silently he wished she would do whatever else she wanted after the sex. His head was about to burst with latent frustration. In the past five-hundred years he had been plagued with dreams of Nanami writhing in pleasure underneath him. No matter how hard he had tried he had never truly been satisfied in the time since he was first with her.

"Tomoe, I release you from your familiar contract. You are no longer bound to me." The words left her in a rush and she could feel the magic hold she had over Tomoe break. The surge of energy released from his body made his cock jump and he threw his head back, digging his nails into the sheets next to him. In that moment she dipped her head down and took all of him into her mouth, caressing him with her tongue, rolling what she could around her mouth and using her hands to take up any slack.

Tomoe didn't last long inside her mouth. "Nanami!" he yelled as he came inside her. His hand gripped her face while he pumped himself in and out of her mouth. Nanami had not been prepared for this but she went along with it as best as she could. She swallowed as much of his orgasm as possible and licked up whatever had been left on her hands and his body. The sight of her cleaning him after his climax brought Tomoe's cock back to attention in an instant. Taking advantage of his afterglow stupor Nanami pulled the rest of her clothing off and climbed on top of Tomoe. He was still huge, but she knew she could fit him inside of her. She'd done it once before and the pros had definitely outweighed the cons. She slowly lowered herself onto Tomoe's erect length, giving herself time to adjust to him filling her body. Nanami eased into a steady rhythm, grinding against Tomoe's hips, rising almost completely off of him then coming back down. Within no time Tomoe had his hands on Nanami's hips, guiding her to paradise. The pace increased and Nanami felt Tomoe's claws dig into her hips as they both began to increase their speed. This time, though, it was Nanami driving the show. Her thighs burned and her breath caught in her throat but she couldn't slow down. She had to make it there with Tomoe—she had to experience this with him again. The first orgasm hit her, leaving her mind blank of everything except the sensation. Faster, faster she went and another wall of bliss rocked her body. She looked down drunkenly at Tomoe to see him red with passion. His eyes showed a hunger for her that took her over the edge again.

Damn Nanami was tight. Every climax made her squeeze tighter and tighter onto his cock. He couldn't hold back much longer, but he needed to make sure she was completely satisfied before he finished. What kind of man would he be if he left his woman wanting? Finally, after the fifth series of compressions Tomoe felt Nanami go limp on top of him. This was it, she was slowing down. He tightened his grip on her hips and pounded into her. He was mesmerized by her breasts waving around between her arms as she steadied herself on his chest and the hungry moans that streamed constantly from her mouth. Just as Nanami's walls clamped down on him again Tomoe felt the mind shattering release he had craved for over five-hundred years. He shouted in triumph and joy as he shared the most important climax of his life with the woman he loved.

Nanami slumped over Tomoe's chest, unable to do anything more than breathe and feel. Oh gods did she feel. She felt satisfied in a way she never had before, she felt beautiful lying on top of Tomoe, she felt his hands roaming around her body…she felt everything. She turned her head to kiss the closest part of his body, which turned out to be his collarbone. Why hadn't she realized how sexy a collarbone could be before? Lazily she nuzzled into him, breathing hard from the exertion of a minute ago. "Tomoe," she panted. "I thought you said it wasn't like this all the time."

"It's not, but something about you, Nanami…" he paused to catch his breath. "You make it something much more than it normally is. You're quite the firecracker, you know." Nanami's smile melted Tomoe's heart.

"So, does this mean that sex will be this great every time?"

"Possibly," he smiled at her, indulging in the idea of making love with Nanami every day for the rest of his life.

'Finally,' thought Nanami, 'my Tomoe will be safe.' Every hardship she had ever gone through was worth it to know that she would get to spend centuries with Tomoe.


End file.
